The Promise
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Marceline made a promise to Princess Bubblegum a long time ago, but will she continue to keep it after all this time? Bubbline x Sugarless Gum- Bonnibel x Marceline


_Hello everyone! This is my first Bubbline FanFiction so don't hate to much! I fell in love with this couple so I decided to give them a try, reviews are always welcome! Just a one shot, not to be continued._

* * *

As Marceline floated in the safety of the shade that the trees provided her, she lightly strummed her bass guitar. The forest was always a nice place for her to play or write her music. Suddenly the peacefulness was broken by a shriek of terror. Marceline jumped to the ground, slung her bass over her shoulder, and ran towards the cry. "Help!" Marceline stopped dead. She knew that voice. She slowly approached a clearing to see Princess Bubblegum cowering at the mercy of a large demon. A sudden anger flared inside her. Forgetting about the harmful rays of the sun, she ran towards the scene. "Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum cried. She was to occupied to answer. She shape-shifted into a large wolf and attacked the demon. It was a quick defeat, but as the demon fled so did her anger, and suddenly she could feel the burning rays of the sun. She hissed in pain and fell to the ground, but then felt shade overtake her and breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Princess Bubblegum, or better known to her as Bonnie, leaning over her, tears making their way down her pink cheeks. As strength returned to her body Marceline sat up only to nearly be knocked over again by the force of the hug the Bonnie was giving her. She hugged back after a minute of confusion. "Marce, you just risked your life for me," she whispered. "Don't mention it, you know I heal fast," Marceline shrugged. "But still... You didn't have to save me," Princess Bubblegum answered. "It is my sworn duty to protect you. In case you've forgotten the promise I made to you all those years ago," she sighed. "No... No I remember," Princess Bubblegum choked out the words as she remembered that moment.

* * *

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Marceline asked as the princess turned away from her. "We... We can't be together," she whispered. "What do you mean?" the vampire asked. "I mean I can't do this! I have a kingdom to rule, and I don't have time for love!" Princess Bubblegum cried, an angry tone to her voice but tears filling her eyes in sadness. Tears of her own filled Marceline's eyes. "Bonnie... Why can't I help you? I know how to rule, I can show you things and help you," she begged, trying to fight the sadness building up inside her. "No... I just... I need to do this alone... And I need you to leave," she whispered. "Bonnie... I..." Marceline whimpered, her voice shaking. Princess Bubblegum simply shook her head no. "I'll always love you Bonnie, no matter what happens, and I'll always protect you," Marceline promised. "I love you Marcy," Bonnibel whispered, kissing the undead queen's cheek one last time before walking away, trying the whole time not to run back into the arms of the one and only person she knew she would ever truly love.

* * *

"Well I... I better be going but... It was great to see you Bonnibel," Marceline broke the silence after a moment, picking up her bass and starting to float away, only to have her arm grabbed and to be yanked backwards. She was spun around and in a slip second her lips were on Bonnie's. For a moment Marceline felt her mind slip back into the captivating spell of the princess, but soon her mind was dragged back to reality and she pulled away. "Bon... We shouldn't... It's a bad idea. I worked my ass over trying to get over you," the vampire whispered. "You promised to always protect me, but also to always love me. Do you... Do you still love me?" Bonnibel asked, tears forming in her eyes. Marceline took a moment before answering, then shook her head yes. She kissed the pink girl in front of her again, forgetting about the pain she had caused her, forgetting about the reasons they didn't work in the first place. All she knew in that moment was that she loved and missed Bonnie. "Marcy, I... I want to be with you, and I want to tell people. I want everyone to know. I want to scream it to the world if that's what it takes," she whispered against the vampire's lips. "Shouldn't we start small though? Like tell Finn and Jake, then work our way up?" Marceline asked, knowing Bonnie had been nervous of anyone knowing about them before. "Yes let's tell them first, but I don't want to take long to work our way up," she answered. The two kissed again and stayed in each other's arms long after the kiss had ended. "Wanna go chill at my place for awhile? We have a lot to catch up on," Marceline offered. Bonnie smiled. "That sounds perfect Marcy," she answered. The vampire queen lifted the princess in her arms, smiling to herself, glad that she had decided the one promise she would ever keep was to her beloved Bonnie.


End file.
